Dramione - Só mais um café
by Mahizidio
Summary: Só mais uma vez. Uma última dose dessa droga que você se tornou pra mim. É a única coisa que eu te peço.


**_Só mais um café_**

* * *

_Só mais uma vez. Uma última dose dessa droga que você se tornou pra mim. É a única coisa que eu te peço._

* * *

Sentado na mesa colada à janela, ele observava a chuva de final de inverno que castigava os transeuntes desprevenidos que andavam sem guarda-chuva. O dia, assim como o humor dele, estava cinzento e melancólico. E foi justamente isso que o levou àquele café trouxa em uma avenida qualquer. Já havia passado _tantos_ anos – quinze, dezesseis, não era capaz de se lembrar com precisão – mas ele ainda sentia uma certa coceira incômoda ao entrar nesses lugares. O ar ali parecia meio sujo, grudava nele e deixava uma irritação na pele imaculada.

Imaculada. Ele riu com a ironia. Ele possivelmente tinha o corpo mais _maculado_ de toda Grã-Bretanha. Primeiramente, tinha uma merda de uma marca que jamais sairia de seu braço. Em consequência disso, cometera crimes que deixariam qualquer pessoa minimamente sensível de cabelos em pé. E para coroar sua pureza de espírito e corpo, estava naquele lugar à espera de sua terceira mácula. Seu pior crime e pelo qual jamais receberia perdão.

Acordara naquela manhã com um aperto dentro de si que nunca antes sentira. Levou horas para conseguir identificar de onde vinha toda aquela estranheza. E só percebeu o que era quando se deu conta de que estava, mais uma irritante vez – talvez a centésima só no último mês – pensado em tudo que dividira com ela. Aquela em quem não poderia ter cogitado pensar algum dia em sua vida. Aquela que fingia não ver o quanto ele a detestava, mas não _podia _deixá-la longe de si. Aquela que fodeu completamente com sua sanidade alguns anos atrás. E que agora o atormentava com lembranças que ele já não sabia se eram reais ou não.

Fazia mais de meia hora que estava ali. Dois copos da café sobre a mesa, três guimbas dentro do cinzeiro e um cigarro na boca. Talvez fosse só isso mesmo que lhe restasse. Levantou uma mão para chamar o garçom.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhor? - disse educadamente para o homem de aparência irritada à sua frente.

- Só mais um café. - Ao menos olhou para o rapaz que o servia; continuava olhando para a janela. Mais um último copo da bebida, que aprendera a gostar por causa _dela,_ e deixaria aquele lugar junto com todas as lembranças que sequer deveriam existir.

Piscou atordoado ao perceber que era ela quem estava travessando a rua. Mais uma desprevenida no meio da chuva. O sininho sobre a porta do estabelecimento ressonou assim como o coração dele fazia. Completamente molhada, ela entrou e seguiu direto para o banheiro. Tão previsível, escolhera um lugar trouxa justamente para não serem vistos, e ela parecia muito bem familiarizada com o local. Certamente algum funcionário já a teria visto em companhia do marido e dos filhos. Amaçou o cigarro no cinzeiro e cogitou a possibilidade de sair dali antes que ela retornasse, mas mal teve tempo para pensar em fazer isso ela já estava de volta, completamente seca, procurando por alguém. _Ele._

Teve de conter um suspiro enquanto ela se encaminhava para ele. Ao contrário do que ele sentia com o próprio corpo e alma, parecia que o tempo havia parado para ela. Tinha o mesmo ar jovem de quem com seus quase vinte anos de idade, última vez em que se viram, ainda tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Agora ele já tinha trinta e cinco e o peso de uma eternidade sobre as costas. Ela sentou-se sem dizer nada e manteve o olhar tão fixo em suas feições quanto o dele nas dela.

- Granger – no fim do que pareceram horas, ele quebrou o silêncio dizendo o nome e esperando por uma correção por esse não ser mais o que usava. No entanto, ela simplesmente meneou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Malfoy – um suspiro resignado no final da palavra e nada mais.

Ele podia sentir toda tensão que os sondava. Tensão dele, dela, de tudo ao redor que dizia que aquelas duas pessoa não poderiam estar juntas mais uma vez. Pensou no quanto ela havia construído durante todos esses anos de separação. Uma família, um bom emprego, fama. Riu internamente mais uma vez. Ele também tinha tudo isso, mas sentia-se _tão_ vazio que era como se não tivesse absolutamente nada. E ficar olhando para _Hermione_ fê-lo querer que o tempo parasse e o mundo à volta deles desaparecesse para que pudesse existir somente os dois; porque com ela, e somente com ela, ele era capaz de sentir, de efetivamente _existir_.

Ainda sem dizer nada, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e traçou o contorno da face intocada pelo tempo com os dedos trêmulos. Se ela costumava ir àquele lugar, não se importava que a vissem ser tocada por outro além do marido, porque inclinou o rosto a seu toque e fechou os olhos, soltando um leve suspiro ao contato. Traçando o contorno dos lábios que outrora de encaixaram tão bem aos seus, disse em um leve sussurro:

- Eu _preciso_ de você, Hermione. - Ela não deu nenhum sinal de ter ouvido, ele tampouco pretendia repetir. Não era o tipo de coisa que se saía dizendo ao bel prazer de quem quisesse ouvi-lo.

- Eu não posso dar o que você quer, Malfoy. E você sabe disso. - Cerca de um minuto depois, ela abriu os olhos e finalmente o respondeu. A postura completamente diferente, ereta na cadeira, tirou a mão de Draco do contato com seu rosto. O garçom voltou com o copo de café e perguntou se Hermione queria alguma coisa, ela negou com um aceno de cabeça e o funcionário se retirou.

Ele estava prestes a se humilhar ante uma sangue ruim, mas se fosse essa a condição para ter dela pelo menos mais uma vez, seria um baixo preço a se pagar.

- Só mais uma vez. Uma última dose dessa droga que você se tornou pra mim. É a única coisa que eu te peço, Granger. - Ele tentava manter a voz firme e indiferente, mas indiferença alguma seria capaz de camuflar o que acabara de dizer.

Ela mexia as mãos nervosamente sobre a mesa, dispensando demasiada atenção para o recipiente com açúcar à sua frente. E ele soube que, de alguma forma, ela também precisava dele. Abriu a carteira de cigarros que estava sobre a mesa e retirou de lá o quinto desde que entrara para esperar por Hermione. E continuava esperando. Ficou a fitando enquanto acendia o cigarro; ela parecia alheia a qualquer movimento dele e só voltou a olhá-lo quando sentiu a fumaça ser expelida contra seu rosto. Levantou, então, a cabeça e deixou um leve e contido sorriso dançar nos lábio pelos quais ele tanto ansiava. Malfoy lembrava-se perfeitamente das várias vezes nas quais ela tentou persuadi-lo a parar de fumar. E parecia que ela estava prestar a fazê-lo novamente, mas desistiu antes que qualquer palavra saísse por sua boca.

- Eu tenho uma família agora, Malfoy – disse no lugar. _Malfoy,_ esse nome que lhe causara tanta desgraça. Preferia mil vezes quando ela o chamava de Draco, quando, em meio a sua paixão proibida, sussurra seu nome enquanto chegava ao êxtase daqueles atos puramente carnais, mas que na hora pareciam não menos do que divinos. Tirando-o de seu devaneio momentâneo, continuou: - Eu não posso simplesmente trair todos que eu amo assim... - E ele sabia que o que ela realmente queria dizer era "Eu não posso trair todos que eu amo por _você_."

Draco achou que seria capaz de vomitar; ele não significava nada para ela afinal. Tragou das milhares de substâncias do cigarro mais uma vez e olhou, sem nada ver, para a janela. Tempo e espaço lhe eram irrelevantes naquele momento. Não soube quanto tempo passou naquela mesma posição até Hermione levar a mão esquerda dele, que jazia inerte sobre a mesa, até os lábio e depositar o beijo mais terno que ela já o dispensara. Voltou a fitá-la, ainda com sua mão encostando na pele insuportavelmente macia do rosto dela. Largou os restos do cigarro que ocupavam seus dedos e levou-os até a nuca dela, infiltrando-os nos cachos castanhos e agora controlados. A textura lhe era tão familiar que não parecia ter passado mais de alguns dias desde a última vez em que fizera isso. Amaldiçoou a mesa que o impedia de se aproximar mais dela.

Agora os dois estavam inclinados sobre a mesa e podiam sentir suas respirações quentes se juntando no ar frio. Não mais que dez centímetros separavam seus rostos; Malfoy podia sentir o perfume _dela_, aquele que não iria sair ou mudar independente de qual fosse o sabonete, shampoo ou colônia. Fechou os olhos para evitar transparecer tamanha angústia que sentia. Ao abri-los novamente, não foi capaz de conter toda a vontade que sentia desde o momento em que a viu saindo da chuva: levou seus lábios de encontro aos dela com a ânsia dos anos que os separaram. E não houve nem mesmo um segundo de hesitação antes dela corresponder.

Ele sabia que só mais uma dose não seria o suficiente para mantê-lo são, mas se era isso que ela podia lhe dar, então para ele bastava. Mas não seria nem isso o que ela lhe daria.

Subitamente, Hermione o empurrou e levantou-se rápida e desajeitadamente da cadeira. Sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, ficou olhando-a com o que pensou ser uma expressão de desalento.

- Me desculpa. - Ela simplesmente disse e virou-se a fim de sair para a chuva que só piorara nesses poucos minutos.

Ele pensou em sair correndo atrás dela e dizer que a amava e que se ela o deixasse mais uma vez ele não teria forças para continuar. Mas até mesmo os que amam têm um limite para se fazer humilhar, e o dele, podia-se dizer, era ínfimo. Olhou mais uma vez para a janela, ainda conseguiu vê-la virar a esquina correndo.

Avaliou momentaneamente o que conquistara nesses mais de dez anos; certamente a única coisa realmente relevante fosse o filho, talvez a pessoa que ele mais amasse, mas não sabia minimamente como demonstrar. Em cinco anos, não se lembrava de mais de três momentos em que se sentiu na plenitude da paternidade. Não faria falta para o menino que, ele sempre se forçava a acreditar, teria um futuro bem melhor que o dele.

Tirou um pequeno envelope de dentro do bolso do casaco e despejou o conteúdo no café já gelado. Olhou uma última vez pela janela; sua derradeira visão seria a de um dia que conversava animadamente com a sua alma. Levou o copo à boca e sentiu a substância descer queimando por todo o seu organismo. Em poucos segundos, sentiu que o corpo caia lentamente sobre a mesa, e teve certeza, dentro daquela dor lancinante que se espalhava por tudo seu ser, que seria a última dor que seria capaz de sentir.

* * *

E ai, gente, o que acharam? Comentários fazem muito bem à sanidade de quem escreve, ok?! hahaha

Eu ia fazer só um capítulo, mas um amigo meu me disse pra eu fazer outro, pelo ponto de vista da Hermione. Então vou deixar a fic como "não terminada" porque talvez tenha esse outro cap! ;D

Bjinhos! Mah. *-*


End file.
